Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-4r - 12}{r + 2} - \dfrac{-18}{r + 2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-4r - 12 - (-18)}{r + 2}$ Distribute the negative sign: $p = \dfrac{-4r - 12 + 18}{r + 2}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-4r + 6}{r + 2}$